


There's No Problem With My Little Angel

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Our Little Angel Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teen!Dean, Uncle!Sam, amazing!sam, brotherly moments, daddy!dean, judgmental parenting, shamming, teen parenting, terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14.Judgment<br/>Being a teen parent is hard enough for Dean, and on top of that, too many older parents feel the need to judge and criticize Dean and Cas. Luckily, Sam is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Problem With My Little Angel

They’re at the playground when it happens again. It’s not the first time this has happened and it probably isn’t the last.

Castiel had been good all week, not misbehaving once, especially with Dean out at work every single day for a longer amount than usual. The little three-year-old listened to Bobby or Sam or Ellen and Jo, whenever they came to babysit him while his daddy was at work all day. He ate his breakfasts, lunches and dinners and went to bed without a fuss. Dean was never worried about Castiel acting out too much, but this week he had hardly been around and Dean knew that took a toll on Castiel. Their bond was much stronger than any other father and son.

So, Dean found it to be a perfect reward to take Castiel to the park today, when he had no work until Monday. Castiel’s blue eyes lit up brighter than the stars at night upon hearing that his daddy was going to take him to the park. The little boy had jumped up and down, cheering with excitement; his energy level only spiked at hearing that his Sammy would also be accompanying them to the park.

“Come on you little booger, you gotta sit still for me.” Dean huffed and exasperated sigh, when the little toddler squirmed in front of him. Dean was attempting – attempting being the key word – to put Castiel’s tan button up coat on.

It was early September in Kansas, meaning the air was just starting to get chilly outside. Castiel had on a grey knitted hat and scarf with matching gloves, which Jo and Ellen had gotten him for Christmas last year. When Castiel had first picked out his coat, Dean had been surprised. It looked more like a miniature trench coat rather than a little winter coat for a toddler. But Castiel had fallen in love at first sight of the coat, and to tear away that happiness from Castiel was not something Dean was willing to ever do to his son.

He would buy Castiel a hundred trench coats, if it made him as happy as he was that day.

“Sammy, Sammy. We go! We go! Daddy say we go!” Castiel giggled into his gloves when the youngest Winchester brother stepped into the room. Dean sighed just as he finished buttoning the last button on Castiel’s coat, before the toddler jumped out of reach and towards his uncle.

Sam beamed at the three-year-old before swinging him into his arms. Sam had turned fifteen just a little while back and he had really grown. The teenager had seemed to have grown at least five inches over night and was now a good three inches taller than Dean. Many people had actually mistake Sam as being the oldest.

Much to Castiel’s amusement and delight. The young boy seemed to really love his ridiculously tall uncle.

“That’s right munchkin, it’s time to go. Are you ready to have fun at the park?” Sam smiled and tweaked Castiel’s nose, causing the toddler to squeal and clutch his little nose.

“Not a munchikinnie!” Castiel argued, obviously mispronouncing the word. Dean laughed from his spot.

“Alright ladies, let’s get going now. Before it gets too cold outside.” He murmured.

“Not a lady!”

X.X.X.X

Their time at the park had actually been awesome, before it happened. It was the best day out of the entire stressful week for Cas, Sam and Dean. Neither brother realized just how much they had needed this relaxing day to unwind and set free. But of course nothing could go as smoothly as they had hoped.

Someone always had to ruin it.

Dean was currently sitting in the sandbox with Castiel, who was building a trench around his sand pile to keep other kids out. Dean was helping to make Castiel’s sand pile more…of a building at least. Both we smiling with Castiel laughing at anything his father did. Sam went off to grab ice cream as a surprise for Cas, leaving Dean and Castiel all alone. Of course, there were still plenty of kids running around the playgrounds. And adults.

Who loved gossip.

Lawrence at this time was a small town in Kansas. No big cities, no big shopping centers and not many schools. It was the kind of town where literally everyone knew one another. Meaning just about everyone knew about Dean, and about Cas.

Which meant there were a dozen different stories about the current nineteen-year-old with a three-year-old son and no wife. No girlfriend at the very least.

Dean had heard constantly many parents and adults or people whispering stories and hate behind his back. In the beginning, Dean had been angry and lashed out at the people. But over the years, for Castiel’s sake, Dean learned to ignore the gossip and not speak. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt still.

“Don’t you two ever become like that young man over there, you hear? Don’t go ruining your lives and making a mistake with having a baby at sixteen.” A mother whispered rather loudly behind Dean. Dean clenched his jaw, ignoring the woman and looked at Castiel. The toddler couldn’t hear what the woman was saying, and was too focused on his trench.

“He’s messed up his life forever now all on his own, and now he has to suffer. But neither of you better go and do that, understand me?”

“Yes mom.”

“Don’t be throwing away everything you’ll work for to raise a darn baby when you ain’t even an adult yourself. I bet he doesn’t even know what he’s doing.” Dean’s teeth gritted against one another his fists tightened. “That boy is going to mess up his future and that little baby’s future. He has no idea what he’s doing –”

“And I suppose you always do?” Dean blinked in surprise, the anger melting for a second and he looked behind him. Sam stood, towering over the woman and the two children next to her that Dean could see. In his hands were two ice cream cones but his face was dark and furious.

“Excuse me, young man?”

“No. How dare you spit out this nonsense to your children about my brother and my nephew? How dare you make accusations about my brother’s parenting when you don’t even know him?” Sam hissed quietly, lowering his voice so Dean and Castiel couldn’t hear him. “You have no idea what he has been through and what has happened. Dean is the best father in the world to his son, and his son loves Dean more than anything!” Sam’s eyes narrowed at the woman.

“He slept with a woman and made a –”

“If you dare say that my nephew was a mistake you will regret the words coming from your mouth. I swear on my life.” Sam interrupted the woman before she could get another word out. His face was set in stone with anger and disgust. “My brother is more of a man than anyone I know. He took in Castiel at sixteen, gave him a home and did not abandon his. Castiel’s mother abandoned them, but still Dean has been raising Castiel as a single parent. He finished high school with tremendous grades; he has a stable job with at least forty hours a week – meaning he gets paid! He’s currently enrolled in college like any teenager would and earning a degree to get a real career. And most importantly, he is supporting Castiel by loving him with every ounce of love Dean has. So don’t you dare tell your children that my brother made a mistake and is ruining his life and Castiel’s. He is making Castiel’s life better than most adults with two parents can. And next time before you judge someone like my brother, think about the affair you are having behind your husbands and your children’s’ back.” Sam bit snarkier and nodded in disgust. The woman sat flabbergast and open-mouthed, with cheeks as red as a rose. Her children’s eyes were wide and Sam was left to smirk.

“Have a fantastic day Miss.”

And with that, Sam turned on his heel and walked to Dean and Castiel. Castiel squeaked loudly and clapped with joy when he saw the ice cream in Sam’s hand.

“Sammy the best! Sammy the best!” Castiel sang, jumping for the ice cream. Dean smiled warmly at his brother, looking more relaxed now than he had been earlier. He scooped up his son onto his lap and held on the ice cream for Castiel to lick. Eagerly, Castiel began to lick with his tiny tongue, allowing his daddy a few licks also. Dean’s eyes gazed from his happy son to Sam, before swallowing.

“Thanks Sammy.” He nodded and Sam beamed.

“Of course jerk. I meant every word too.” Sam said softly, resting a hand on his older brother’s knee. Their brotherly moment however was ruing by a tiny gasp.

“Uh-oh. Ice cweam messy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So another little prompt I came up with, just knowing how some parents and adults reactions towards teen parenting. Especially when they don't know the full story. Have a prompt or idea? Don't be shy, send one in :)!


End file.
